


Through Senses What Can We Explain

by vagrantBreath



Series: Breached Not Broken [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Cooking, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: After a long day, Keith turns to trying to recreate a recipe from his childhood.Lance "helps."





	

**Author's Note:**

> /aggressively slams the "GOOD SHIT MUST HAPPEN NOW GOOD ENDINGS HAPPY STUFF" button after writing Undertow Pull You Down

Keith groaned, stretching. It had been too long of a day. If Shiro wasn’t pushing them hard, it was Allura. A part of him still rebelled against the idea of the Altean princess leading them, a part that made his empty claw beds ache, but... It hadn’t been Allura’s fault. Ever since then, she had proved a capable leader. Not just that; she was one of the last two Alteans left. He couldn’t deny his bloodline.

But quiznak, was she a harsh taskmaster at times! Keith crossed one arm in front of him, stretching it as he walked. He _ached._ Lance complained about it, and he got Pidge and Hunk to join in, but he and Shiro knew what the Galra were capable of. They knew this pain was necessary. Just... he needed some heat lamps or something. He didn’t want to soak in a bath because that would require shapeshifting. Getting fur wet was not a good thing. But he wasn’t all that great at it, even after ten thousand years. He’d ask Allura or Coran later.

Right now... he was kind of hungry. And not for food goo. And for Galra food. Which meant he had to cook.

Great. Well, at least the last planet they stopped at had meat. He hadn’t really made Galra food since his parents died, and the spices they had on board were a mishmash of things they had found... maybe he could substitute things.

Keith went back to his room and changed quickly, found his way to the kitchen, and started looking around. He had learned pretty quickly he was... passable at Altean food. The Alteans on board found it edible but not particularly tasty. Which he understood. It wasn’t all that good. But Galra... he had only seen his father cook a few times, and any time they didn’t cook, whatever they ended up having was Altean. He had no idea if he could do this.

At the same time, he remembered the taste on his tongue. Heavy. Meaty. He could try.

So with that, he started building his supplies, tasting herbs and spices as he went. He put a few aside, making sure to put salt aside as well. Cooking without salt, he learned, made things very bland. Keith stuck out his tongue as he reached for another bit of herb, wondering what this one was.

”Oh my god, you blep.”

Keith looked up at Lance’s voice, confused. Was this another human thing?

”Your tongue,” Lance explained with a gleeful look on his face. “Cats do this thing where they stick their tongue out. It’s a blep. You blep. You’re a cat.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You already call me a cat,” he told him.

”Mm. My purple pointy-eared cat.” Lance came over to him, reaching out to scratch behind one ear. Keith glared at him, and Lance laughed. “Come on. You’re telling me this never felt good?”

”Mmng... fine. It feels good sometimes. But I’m not a cat!”

Lance laughed, leaning in to kiss him. Then he pulled back, nose scrunched. “You taste weird. What were you eating?”

Keith held up the bottle of herb he had been about to taste when Lance interrupted him. “I’m hungry, so I want to make something my dad used to make for me.”

”Your dad... so Galra food?”

Keith nodded.

”Huh. Never had Galra food before. Mind if I have some?”

”You asked that about my Altean food,” Keith warned. “And you found it gross.”

”Yeah, but it’s Altean food! Nothing can make that good.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Someday I’m going to find a recipe for a traditional Altean dish that was great and do it perfectly and you’re going to love it.”

”Bring it on.” Lance grinned, leaning in to kiss him again. Keith found himself grinning as Lance pulled back. “Though, do you have the right stuff? I mean, I know Cuban cooking can be way different than American because of spices and stuff.”

Keith shrugged. “I’m trying to figure that out.”

Lance hummed under his breath slightly, leaning up against the counter. “Need any help?”

That confused Keith. Would Lance even know what he was looking for?

”Cutting up stuff or actually cooking, silly.” Lance laughed, kissing his cheek. “Geez. I was a decent hand in the kitchen back home. I can at least watch something and make sure it doesn’t burn.”

Keith considered it for a moment, then nodded. “I could use someone to cut up the meat while I look. I think I almost have it down, though.”

Lance went to work as Keith picked up a few more bottles, tasting their contents, far more aware of the ‘blep’ as Lance called it. After a moment, he heard Lance put down the knife, coming behind him and rubbing his shoulders. “Hey. I wasn’t poking fun at you about the blep thing. It’s cute.”

Just barely, Keith kept from groaning. Lance’s hands on his shoulders felt _good_. “It’s just... I’m not really used to showing that I’m Galra-bred. So when you pointed it out... it’s another ‘cat’ thing, which is another ‘Galra’ thing. Another thing that I’m used to hiding.”

”You don’t have to hide from us.” Lance’s thumbs dug into his sore muscles and now Keith did groan. “You know we accept you as Galra-bred.”

”I’ve been hiding for ten thousand years,” Keith told him sourly. “It’s hard to forget about that so quickly.”

Lance’s hands stopped, then dropped, wrapping around his waist. “Hey. You know I love you, right?”

Lightly, Keith covered Lance’s hand with his own. It still hurt to jostle the empty claw beds, but... this felt good. To touch Lance. “Yeah. I know.”

Lance buried his nose in Keith’s neck, just holding him. The two just stood like that for a moment, quiet. Finally, Lance pulled back, kissing Keith’s neck, making him shiver. “Oh, so the neck’s a good spot?” Lance murmured, kissing him again.

”Mm.” Keith swallowed, tilting his head slightly. They had barely been able to make out due to calls to battle. Even if they’d have to stop soon, this was nice. He shifted his weight as Lance came back in behind him, running his hands under his jacket, across his shirt. Then, he felt Lance’s fingers dip lower, and Keith sighed. “Lance, no.”

”Yeah, we might get caught,” Lance murmured against his ear, shifting against him and yeah, Lance was hard.

”I don’t do public,” Keith told him, voice firm. Almost cold.

That made Lance pause, then drop his head onto Keith’s shoulder. “Do you even have one kinky bone in your body?” he moaned.

”It’s not-” Keith swallowed, licking his lips. “It’s... there’s a lot I had to do to stay alive. Stuff I don’t do anymore.”

Lance slowly lifted his head. “Oh. So the thrill of getting caught is kind of not a thing for you.”

Keith shook his head.

”Damn. Well, can I at least entice you back to the bedchambers?”

He couldn’t help it. He laughed, almost seeing the lascivious eyebrow waggle at the words. “After food.”

”Fine.” Lance kissed his shoulder. “Woo me with Galra food.”

Keith laughed, going back to cooking. He thought he had something... so time to make it. First the seasoning of the meat...

”You know... I always waited for you to be like ‘but I’m a guy and you’re not gay!’ to me. It kind of surprised me that you just rolled with it.”

”Hm?” Keith looked over at Lance. “I’ve heard the whole ‘gay’ thing before, but it never made sense to me. When you flirted with me, you flirted. That’s all I needed to know and be amazed that you could do without falling on your face.”

”Hey.” Keith could see the overdramatic pout on Lance’s face, and he laughed at the comedic nature. “So, Galra and Alteans were bisexual?”

”Still don’t understand,” Keith confessed, putting the meat into a pan and starting to cook it. “Human sexualities don’t really mean anything to me. There’s a lot more than ‘male’ and ‘female’ out here, so the human sexuality spectrum never really applied to me.”

”Huh...”

Keith shrugged. “You could ask Coran about Altean sexuality. He’d know more.”

”Okay, now you’re just making fun of me.” Lance shivered.

”Yeah, a little.” The idea of Coran explaining sexuality to anyone made even Keith shrink a little. “But he really would be a good place to start since you can’t read Altean.”

”But you can. Think you’d be up to reading some books to me?”

”It’d be boring,” Keith warned.

Lance shrugged. “Something to do on nights we just want to laze around. How’s cooking coming along?”

Keith turned back to the pan. “Getting there.”

”What are you going to make with it?”

”Hm.” Good question. He didn’t remember this having anything else. But... Keith searched for something bland. He had seen a vegetable while looking around. Grate that, fry with some oil and salt, and it should be fine as a side dish. Extremely bland, but it shouldn’t offend Lance. He got to work on that, watching the meat.

Once all of it was done, he plated everything, retrieving silverware and going to the table with the two plates. “Here. Taste this.”

Eager, Lance speared a bit of meat, and popped it in his mouth.

And chewed.

And froze.

”Uh, no offense...”

”Just spit the meat out and I’ll meet you back in our room,” Keith sighed.

Gratefully, Lance spat it out. “You went a little heavy on the salt,” he explained, going for some water. Keith tried some of his and yeah, it was a little heavy, but it wasn’t as bad as Lance was making it out to be. “And it just tasted weird as hell.”

It didn’t taste exactly right, but it wasn’t weird!

”I’ll meet you back in the room,” Lance promised, kissing him.

Keith grumbled, going back to his food as Lance left. At least he liked his food. And it was a lot better than his attempts at Altean food. So there.

  


* * *

  


Lance barely left him time to clear the door and let it close behind him before he was pressing him up against the wall, kissing him. Which was nice. Keith liked having Lance in his arms.

He liked it even more as Lance pulled him over to the bed, grinning. “Okay,” Lance told him, sitting the both of them down. “So you did a lot to survive, right? Have you ever done anything just for pleasure?”

Keith blinked. “What do you mean?”

”Well...” Lance grinned. “Ever had your dick sucked?”

Oh wow, that just made all his blood rush south. Keith groaned, shaking his head.

”Good. Now, do you like the idea of being ridden, or me on my hands and knees?”

”Lance, we’re not going to get that far,” Keith managed to get out. The image of Lance riding him, brown legs parted over his purple skin...

”Yeah, good point. I’ll just stick to sucking your dick and jerking you off until you come.” Here, Lance hesitated. “If that okay with you. I mean, I just want you to feel good during this. I don’t want you to feel any, I don’t know, unease or panic or anything over me doing this for you.”

Keith groaned, kissing him. “No. It’s good. It’s really good.”

Lance grinned. “Then take off your pants and lie down.”

He couldn’t comply fast enough. But when he settled back, the look on Lance’s face made him frown. “What is it?”

”Holy hell, you’re _huge._ ”

”Oh.” Keith sat up a little. He never really thought of himself as particularly well endowed before, but... maybe he was? Next to humans? “Is that a problem?”

Lance groaned. “Next time, that’s going inside me.” Before Keith could ask more about that statement, Lance wrapped his hand around Keith, stroking, and everything just felt good. He laid back down, trying not to grasp at Lance. Feeling pain run down his hands would just break the mood. After a few moments, Lance shifted so he was laying down, and ran his tongue across the head of Keith’s cock.

”Ah...”

Lance grinned, doing that again. Then, without warning, he took all of Keith’s hard dick into his mouth, burying his nose against his skin and _fuck_ Keith could feel Lance’s throat around him why was Lance able to _do_ this? He sucked at flirting! Who did that fail flirting work for that he was able to learn how to do this? Oh quiznak that felt so good as Lance pulled off, then back down, bobbing his head and oh- before Keith could stop himself, he grasped at Lance’s hair, jerking his hips up. He felt Lance tap on his hand and he relented, gasping. Quiznak. That felt good...

But now Lance was pulling off, working his jaw. “You’re too damn big,” he murmured. “Can’t keep my jaw open that long.” Smiling, Lance kissed him, hand wrapping around him again to stroke, quickly now. Keith leaned into the kiss, tasting himself on Lance, tasting-

He groaned, coming into Lance’s hand.

”And you came a lot too.” Keith grunted as he felt Lance get up, then come back with a towel or something to clean off the spunk. “How was that?” he asked as he wiped Keith clean.

”Mm.” Keith smiled, looking over at Lance. “That was great.”

Lance beamed. “Awesome.”

”Come here, I’ll take care of you.”

”Nah. This was about you having a good time today. Making sex feel good for you. We can worry about making it feel good for both of us later.”

”You are so turned on.”

”I am _so_ turned on.”

Keith sighed. “Take off your pants and come here.”

”Okay, but as long as we make it least like how it was before for you.” Lance pulled his pants off and laid down next to Keith. Slowly, Keith placed kisses along Lance’s neck, reaching out to take his erect cock and stroking it.

Huh. Humans weren’t as big.

It didn’t take long.

As Keith cleaned himself and Lance up, Lance grinned, holding his arms out. “Come here,” he whispered. “Bet no one else wanted to cuddle.”

”Um... no.” Keith threw the towel aside, settling down beside Lance.

”So we’re going to cuddle. It’s the least like what used to happen and very romantic. Trust me. I’m an expert. Stop laughing.”

Keith just shook his head, pressing his forehead into Lance’s shoulder.

”See if I suck your dick again,” Lance pouted.

But he held Keith.

It was nice

And slowly, Keith relaxed. And slowly, he fell asleep in Lance’s arms, smiling.


End file.
